My Heart, Your Life, His Beat
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: "Terima kasih, kakak. Berkatmu, aku bisa selamat." Ucap Akaba, adik tiri Hiruma./Chara-death/ AkaxMamoxHiru/RnR please?


Hiiii, minna. Sudah lama tak berjumpaaa. Kembali lagi bersama Uzuhika, dan budaknya, Zu. *dibakar*

Kali ini aku ganti penname._. tapi tak ada lagi yang berubah. *tsaaah

Oh ya, ini fic kembalinya aku ke dunia per-fanfic-an ini. Tenang saja, 'OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD?' sama 'The Return' sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan.^^b

Yosh! Langsung saja!

Zu: *tiup terompet* dung dung tas!

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfic, My Heart, Your Life, His Beat.**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Warning! OOC akut, Chara-death, geje, imajinasi yang berlebihan.**

"Terima kasih, kakak. Berkatmu, aku bisa selamat." Ucap Akaba, adik tiri Hiruma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, mulai pagi ini, aku akan menghaluskan cara bicaraku." Janji si Iblis pada dirinya didepan cermin.

Di lain tempat.

**Mamori PoV**

Aku membuka mataku.

"Haya-kun? Aku dimana?" Ucapku. Kurasa tadi malam jantungku bermasalah lagi…

"Ah, kita di rumah sakit. Mamo-chan." Oh ya, Akaba Hayato adalah kekasihku. Sudah hampir 1 tahun kita bersama, nampaknya Hayato-kun tidak risih dengan penyakitku ini. Tapi sejujurnya, aku sudah putus asa melawan penyakitku, bukan penyakit leih tepatnya, hanya bawaan lahir. Yap, jantung yang lemah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di gerbang sekolah Deimon, pukul 05.38 PM. Aku memutuskan untuk…

"Haya-kun, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucapku. Ini dusta besar, sangat besar. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Aku merasa umurku tak panjang lagi. Dan aku… tidak ingin merepotkan Haya-kun.

"Kenapa, Mamo-chan?" Ahaha, sudah kuduga. Dia pasti tidak akan terima.

"Aku… aku benci kepada Haya-kun!" Aku menangis… dan lari meninggalkan Haya-kun sendiri.

**End Mamori PoV**

Mamori berlari tanpa arah. Lari, lari, dan lari.

BRUKK

Mamori menabrak seseorang. "Maaf!" Mamori menghapus air matanya dan tersadar. Ini wangi _mint_.

"Kekeke, kenapa kau menangis, hei Manager?" Ucap Hiruma santai.

"Aku menyesal minta maaf padamu…" Tiba-tiba Mamori melemah dan terjatuh. Dengan tidak sadar pula, Hiruma menangkapnya.

"Hoi. Manager! Kau kenapa?!" Hiruma terlihat panik. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menelpon _ambulance_.

Lagi-lagi, Mamori terbangun di rumah sakit.

"Haya-kun?" Mamori mencoba duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Haya-kun? Oh ya. Kau kan mantan pacarnya. Dia sudah pulang, dia harus masuk sekolah." Ucap Hiruma yang duduk di tempat tidur Mamori.

"Kau sendiri… tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku mengancam kepala sekolah itu, agar aku diliburkan." Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Baka! Sebentar lagi kan ujian akhir!"

"Ya… lalu?" Hening. Mamori tidak menjawab. "Aku juga tidak yakin, akan ada disini sampai-"

KRINGGG

Hiruma keluar dari kamar rumah sakit, lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Maksud dari Hiruma-kun apa ya?" Tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Hiruma masuk ke kamar dimana Mamori dirawat, mengambil tas.

Sambil membelakangi Mamori, Hiruma berkata, "Manager, aku pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, banyak pekerjaan rumah dari Sensei." Lalu Hiruma pergi.

'Apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang. Setelah 2 tahun bersama, ini pertama kalinya…' Pikir Mamori dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan… aku sudah melupakan Haya-kun…' Air mata mengalir dipipi Mamori.

**Hiruma PoV**

Sudah pukul 9 malam ya? Kuharap si Mata Merah itu tidak ada di rumah sakit. Uh, _lift _ini tidak bisa lebih cepat? Lama sekali! Ketika pintu _lift_ ini terbuka, aku akan berlari agar bisa lebih cepat.

BLAM

"Manager?" Uh, dia tertidur. "Bodohnya si Mata Merah itu, sampai tidak membahagiakanmu. Bodohnya aku juga, mempercayakan hal seperti ini pada dia. Apa kau merasa bahagia, bersamanya, hah?" Tch. Kalau dia dengar bagaimana?

"Hiruma…-kun?" Dia terbangun, kan!

"Hm?"

"Dimana… Haya-kun?" Dia lagi, dia lagi. Tidak sadar ya? Kalau aku lah pelaku dibalik hubunganmu dengan dia!

"Tidak-"

BLAM

"Hiruma-san?" TCH. Pengganggu.

"Aku pulang." Kurasa aku tidak akan kuat melihat mereka berdua.

"Hiruma-kun!" Langkahku tertahan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini, Hiruma-kun…" Manager tertunduk.

"Baiklah." Aku duduk dikursi yang terdapat di luar kamar rawat Mamori. Samar-samar terdengar…

"Haya-kun, kenapa kau kesini?" Pertanyaan Manager itu terdengar sinis ditelingaku.

"Apa salah jika aku menjengukmu?"

"Aku dapat melihat dari mata Hiruma-kun, dia pulang karena tidak mau mengganggu kau dan aku. Padahal, aku…" Aku terhentak, jantungku berdegup cepat. "Ingin Hiruma-kun berada disini…"

"Jadi kau ingin aku pulang? Baiklah." Mata Merah itu pulang. Lalu dia berhenti sejenak.

"Selamat, Kakak. Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Kekekeke."

**End Hiruma PoV**

"Hiruma…-kun?" Mamori _blushing_. "Aku saja, atau memang bicaramu lebih halus ya, hari ini…"

"Aku mulai menghaluskan bicaraku, Manager." Aku memandangi keluar jendela. "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah kepada Mata Merah itu?"

"Merasa? Tentu." Mamori mengangkat dagunya. "Tapi perasaan 'itu' mengalahkan perasaanku kepadanya."

"Perasaan 'itu'?" Hiruma mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Pernahkah kau merasa, jantungmu berdegup cepat ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai berada disampingmu?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah. Aku juga manusia." Hiruma mendekat ke tempat tidur Mamori. "Bahkan, detik ini. Aku sedang merasakannya."

"Uh? Be-narkah?" Wajah Mamori memerah.

"Apa kau… mau menjadi managerku, dan tetap disisiku?"

"Kenapa tidak, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori tersenyum. Senyum bahagia.

"Apakah pantas, jika kau masih memanggilku 'Hiruma-kun'?"

"You-kun." Mamori pun memasang _angel smile_ diwajahnya.

Mamori pun tertidur. Dan Hiruma tidak. Dia menjaga Mamori sampai-sampai tidak ingin tidur. Tapi kantuk dari Hiruma tidak tertahankan, dan…

"Maaf, Manager. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu 24 jam…" Dia pun tertidur.

BLAM

JLEB

"AKKH!" Mamori terbangun. Ada sebuah pisau lipat yang menancap didadanya yang sebelah kiri (jantung). "Y-you… ichi-kun…" Hiruma terbangun.

"Tch!" Hiruma langsung memanggil dokter. Mau tak mau, Mamori harus dioperasi. Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak darah, dari jantungnya yang lemah.

2 jam.

3 jam.

4 jam.

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Apa ada yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Anezaki-san?" Tanya dokter tersebut. Terdengar bodoh. Namun…

"Aku saja, dokter." Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Disana ada beberapa anggota Devil Bats, Orang tua

Mamori, dan tentu saja, Akaba.

"Apa golongan darahmu, Hiruma-sama?" Dokternya agak gemetar ketika menanyai hal seperti itu kepada Hiruma.

"B. Memangnya golongan darah Anezaki apa?"

"Maaf sekali Hiruma-sama. Golongan darah Anezaki-san adalah O." Mata Hiruma membulat.

"A-apa?"

Akaba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hah, mungkin tugasku selesai disini. Aku akan mendonorkan jantung buatanmu, kepada Mamo-chan. Awalnya, itu untuk Mamo-chan, betul? Jaga Mamo-chan baik-baik ya. Dan terima kasih, atas hidup keduaku. Semua berkatmu, kakak." Dia memalingkan kepalanya menghadap dokter.

"Dokter, dimana tempat pendonorannya? Golongan darahku O." Tanya Akaba.

"Lewat sini. Ikut aku." Mereka berdua pun menuju ruangan diujung koridor itu.

"Tugas? Tugas apa yang kau berikan kepada Akaba-san, You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna yang kebetulan disitu.

**Flashback**

Satu tahun yang lalu...

"Apa… jantung buatanku dapat diuji ke manusia?" Tanya Hiruma kepada seorang ilmuan.

"Tentu. Jantung buatanmu sangat mirip dengan jantung asli." Ilmuan itu membuka jas putihnya. "Percobaan pertama sudah berhasil. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa jantung buatan ini ke rumah sakit?" Hiruma mengangguk.

Di rumah sakit…

"Ada pasien korban kebrutalan preman jalanan. Akaba Hayato, apa kau setuju untuk memberikan jantung ini kepadanya?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Tentu. Tapi bawa aku dalam operasi itu."

Operasi berjalan lancar, dan Akaba selamat.

"Terima kasih, kakak. Berkatmu, aku bisa selamat." Ucap Akaba, adik tiri Hiruma.

"Ya, ya."

"Aku tidak tahu, kau seorang ilmuan juga." Akaba duduk disebelah Hiruma.

"Jantung itu sebenarnya untuk orang yang spesial, jadi kau berhutang padaku!" Hiruma tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu. "Jadikanlah Anezaki Mamori sebagai pacarmu. Jaga dia sepenuh jiwa ragamu. Dan jangan memanggilku 'kakak'didepan Manager, mengerti?"

"_Roger_."

**End Flashback**

"Jadi, seharusnya… 1 tahun yang lalu Akaba-san sudah meninggal?" Tanya Sena. Hiruma hanya mengangguk.

Lama setelah itu, satu persatu orang-orang disitu mulai pulang.

"Youichi-kun, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Ibunya Mamori.

"Tenang saja. Bibi si- uhm. Bibi dan Paman pulang duluan saja." Ucap Hiruma mencoba sopan.

"Kau anak yang baik, akan tentram kematianku, jika Mamori mempunyai suami sepertimu." Ucap Ayah Mamori. Hiruma mendapat _mini heart-attack_. "Kami pulang dulu ya!"

10 menit kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Hiruma-sama?" Dokter itu tersenyum. "Anezaki-san selamat. Jantung buatanmu memang paling hebat dalam sejarah, Hiruma-sama."

Hiruma berjalan cepat menuju kamar rawat Mamori.

BLAM

"Manager!" Reflek Hiruma memeluknya.

"You-kun?" Mamori mencari posisi duduk. "Terima kasih atas jantung buatanmu, You-kun. Sekarang aku tidak lemah jantung lagi."

"Temani aku sampai aku mati. Apakah kau mau?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau masih memanggilku 'Manager'!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Keduanya pun tertawa.

2 hari kemudian.

"Semoga kau tenang disana, adikku." Kata Hiruma sambil menaruh mawar putih kedalam peti mati Akaba.

**Omake…**

**Mamori PoV**

Terlihat seorang wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad, berdiri diatap rumah sakit.

"Sudah 30 tahun berlalu, ya? Aku merindukanmu, Youichi-kun. Hidupku tidak berarti tanpamu. Siapa menduga, jantung ciptaanmu menolak bekerja ditubuhmu sendiri." Ucap lirih Mamori sambil memandangi foto Hiruma.

"You-kun, Haya-kun, apa kalian tidak keberatan jika aku bergabung bersama kalian?" Mamori pun melompat dari atas gedung rumah sakit tersebut.

**OWARI!**

Hika : Yareyare, apa ini?-_- geje sekali! Yah, mau diapakan lagi... Aku tau ideku aneh-_- tapi aku mendapat ide ini dari 'Angel Beats!'. Maaf kalo imajinasiku ketinggian!

Zu : Hahahah. *suaranya sudah memberat*

Hika : yups. Review kalian sangat diharapkan ya, minna-san^^

Sampai berjumpa lagi~! *masuk kedalam tanah*


End file.
